


Regards from Hell

by merrybelletrist (tatygirl90)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatygirl90/pseuds/merrybelletrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read somewhere that Hades and Persephone couldn't have children and thus, an idea began to form. What would their lives be like without them? How would a goddess of vegetation feel not being able to reproduce as well? This is a collection of shorts that I hope to one day make into a longer story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> The titles of the chapters are random. They sometimes literally just come to me and I think: ah that sounds nice! I'll use it.
> 
> However, I have made a playlist of the songs that the chapters are named after. It can be found on Spotify.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/124932820/playlist/3PlzVkHn1PImATT69HVH7Z

“I lost it.”

He didn’t have to look at her to know what. They had played this game for so long. The gods seemed to be retaliating against him. He sometimes wondered if _she_ whispered in **his** ear at night. 

“We’ll try again.”

“It won't happen!”

His wife. His beautiful, _young_ wife. She wasn’t nearly as experienced as he in the matters of the world.

He pulled her to him. She stiffened, but gradually began to relax. 

“This is meant to happen,” he said. “I know it.”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered. “What am I doing wrong?”

_Nothing. It's all me._


	2. Fur Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone ruminates over her life: pre and post-Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm in a Beethoven mood? Idk...why he keeps popping up, but I'll go with it! Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something.

With him, she’d had some wonderfully stable times. Certainly more than she had had growing up. On the other hand, they’d had times where it truly felt like a living hell. 

She’d be lying if she said she was happy when she first came to him. She was still young and she had never been away from her mother. 

But gradually she had opened up to him as he opened himself up to her. They explored their wounds and together they came to love one another.

Her mother wanted her back and though she missed her terribly there was a part of her that didn’t want to return to the oppressiveness of being her daughter. She wanted to stay. With **Him**.


	3. Water Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She still has to go home...even though home is with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Fka Twigs's single.

They’d been through this before. 

It was coming time for her to leave. Even though she was no longer the girl he had taken and was now a woman she still went home to be with her mother.

“You know how to reach me?”

He nodded. They had their ways of communicating bypassing _her_. The seeds she had swallowed connected them to each other and after all these years they still grew.


	4. Papa Don't Preach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was her mother's daughter, but she was also his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case, you didn't go through a Madonna phase. The title comes from her single. XD

She was glad to be her daughter...truly she was. But at times, it grew hard. Her mother was loving---almost smothering--and at times, she felt like she couldn't breathe. 

So when she had been allowed to go out that day with just a companion she was surprised. But she quickly took the chance before she changed her mind. 

She had never known a man before him. Not even her father really. He was always in the background. He was a force in her life, but in the same way as air. She knew he was there, but could never see him. She was his daughter in a lot of ways. Moreso than hers.


End file.
